How The Boarding House Got Damaged
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold and Grandpa Phil arrive to see the boarding house damaged, and Arnold's grandmother and Arnold's friends were somehow in the middle of it. They then each tell their version of what happened to the boarding house in the story... but which version is more accurate? What really happened? Slight romance in some stories.
1. What Happened Here?

Here's another new Hey Arnold story which I thought about... which I don't think they used as a premise in a story before (well, maybe one episode, but that was more of a school court case thing than anything)! Either way, I still hope you enjoy this little fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold and his grandfather were in the car as they were driving back to the boarding house, Arnold rubbing his stomach as he smiled towards his grandfather. "Hey, thanks for taking me to lunch, Grandpa."

Grandpa Phil laughed as he said, "Anytime, Shortman! You know, we should be doing this a little more often, eh?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah... but at least we're getting back home... Gerald's coming over to help me on a school project this afternoon, and I bet he's waiting for me now."

"Eh, I'm sure Pookie will keep him entertained..." Grandpa Phil laughed as he turned the car to the street where the boarding house was. "After all, there's nothing that can go... go... what the-"

Grandpa stopped the car as he looked out.

"Grandpa? What's going-" Arnold asked as he looked out the door as his eyes were also wide with shock.

The outside of the boarding house looked like it came out of an explosion, one side of the boarding house had a big hole on the side. Water was now pouring down from that hole as Arnold and his grandfather looked on in worry. They immediately got out of the car and ran right inside, wondering what had happened.

"Hello? Anyone?" Arnold called.

"We're in here!" Arnold's grandmother called.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Arnold's grandfather sighed in relief as he and Arnold followed Arnold's grandmother's voice and ran in the kitchen. "Is everything..."

Their eyes widened as Arnold and his grandfather looked around.

The sink looked like it had been a bit damaged, with water squirting out... the table looked like it was about to tip over... which it did, right next to the balloon fragments on there, and the fridge looked like it was opened with spilled drinks everywhere.

And in the center of it all was Arnold's grandmother, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, Rhonda and Lila, who were soaking wet.

"Hi, Arnold." Everyone smiled nervously.

"Now, in case you want to ask... yeah, this is exactly what it looks like." Helga said nervously.

"Guys... what happened here?" Arnold said, worried. "Why is the table and sink ruined, why are all the drinks spilled from the fridge, why are there balloon fragments on the table, and more importantly... what's with the giant hole in the wall?"

All the students and Arnold's grandmother paused as they looked at each other.

"Well... this is kind of awkward." Harold said, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah... I don't know how we can put this in words..." Sid said, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"Please don't be too mad at us, Arnold." Rhonda sighed.

"We didn't know this was going to happen." Nadine said.

Arnold sighed. "Well... why don't one of you guys try to explain what happened... and we'll see about what our attitudes are afterwards."

"Great... uh, so which of us should tell the story?" Gerald said awkwardly.

Everyone immediately turned to Gerald as Gerald looked around at all of them. Gerald's eyes widened. "Me? Why?"

"Let's face it, Gerald, you are the best storyteller out of all of us." Phoebe said. "I'm sure you can tell the story."

Gerald sighed. "I guess that's true... curse my title as storyteller..."

Gerald then turned towards Arnold and his grandfather as he sighed, "Okay... I'll try to explain it as best as I can, so gather around ladies and gentlemen, and listen to my story..."

"Oh, this'll be good!" Arnold's grandmother smiled as she had a bowl of popcorn nearby as she started to munch on it.

"Do you always have a bowl of popcorn just sitting in that cabinet?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only when there's a good story to tell! Want some?" Arnold's grandmother smiled as she offered the popcorn.

"Oh, I want some!" Harold smiled as he reached into the bowl and started munching on it.

"Guys, please!" Arnold sighed. "Can we please concentrate?"

"Yeah, come on, let Arnold's friend here tell the story!" Phil said as he sat next to Arnold's grandmother. "I'll take some popcorn, Pookie."

As Arnold shook his head, seeing the sight of his grandparents eating popcorn, he turned to Gerald, "Okay, so... tell me what happened, Gerald."

"All right... now, I'll try to be as accurate to it as best as I can... but don't expect me to make any promises..." Gerald said.

"Okay, yes, I get it. Just tell me what happened..." Arnold said.

"Okay, okay... here we go..." Gerald took a deep breath as he started to tell his version of the story.

* * *

And there we go with the prologue! How did you like it? Yes, this is basically going to be the 'How We Got Here'-like fanfiction, with different versions of the tales being told! Still, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this fic as it goes on! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Gerald's Story

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **GERALD'S STORY**

 _"It all started this morning, all of us had arrived for baseball practice."_

At 10:30 AM, Helga was sighing as she waited, tapping her foot. Helga's eyes then turned with a glare as Phoebe and Gerald, holding hands, were walking around the corner.

"Where were you two? It's 10:33!" Helga frowned, pointing at her watch.

"What? Come on, we're on time!" Gerald frowned.

"Blah blah blah, Geraldo! It's 10:33 and I say it's 10:33! Phoebe, get the water cooler ready! We are doing this baseball practice all the way through!"

"Uh, sure, Helga. I'm sorry, my lovely prince." Phoebe said, looking up at Gerald as she started to walk off. "Maybe we can continue later, when Miss Bossy isn't looking?"

"Sure thing, babe!" Gerald smiled as the others arrived.

"Final-freaking-ly!" Helga frowned as she looked around. "It seems that we're all here now."

"Personally, I don't see any reason why we're all dang here!" Stinky frowned. "Heck, Sid, Harold and I were supposed to be having a water balloon fight today!"

"Yeah! I even brought the balloons and everything!" Harold complained.

"You would have been brought down, big crybaby!" Sid rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I am not a crybaby!" Harold frowned.

"Despite these three's arguments, they do bring up a point." Nadine said. "Why the early baseball practice, Helga?"

"Oh, you want to know why? Apparently, a certain football head couldn't keep his mouth shut and rambled about how awesome his team was!" Helga scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"But our team is awesome!" Gerald frowned. "I mean, come on, we may not be the best players, but I know my main man Arnold has faith!"

"Always sucking up, eh, Geraldo?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, my nail broke again. It's your fault, Helga!" Rhonda frowned as she blew on one of her nails. "If you hadn't brought me out, I would have finished this pedicure!"

"Who cares about your needs, princess! What matters is that WE have a game to practice for!" Helga frowned.

"Uh, Helga?" Phoebe said shyly as she went up to Helga.

"What is it, smartie? Can't you see I'm in the middle of planning here?" Helga asked.

"Well... I just wanted to let you know that we're out of water." Phoebe looked down and sighed. "Sorry, Helga."

"What? Are you kidding me, Pheebs? It just... ugh!" Helga frowned.

"Water balloons!" Harold complained.

"Shut up, Harold!" Helga said.

"You know, we're not that far from Arnold's boarding house from here." Lila said as she pointed towards the house.

"Yeah, where IS football head, anyway?" Helga frowned. "He didn't show up at all!"

"Helga, calm down! Let's go over to Arnold's, get some water, and we'll remind him of the game going on, okay?" Gerald said.

Everyone looked at each other, then nodded.

But before they could get going, Curly jumped up in front of them.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know. There's a chicken festival going around the corner, and you're all invited! Excuse me, I have to bounce around like a maniac on springs!" Curly said as he started hopping.

Gerald, leading the group, sighed as he said, "That Curly... he is one strange kid that we can never figure out..."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Gerald rang the doorbell as everyone was sitting or waiting near the steps as Arnold's grandmother answered the door... who was wearing a sailor's outfit.

"Ay, the Skipper's friend... and his crewmates!" Arnold's grandmother smiled.

"Oh no, it's Arnold's looney old grandma..." Harold muttered.

"Hey, Mrs. S. Is Arnold in?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, he missed baseball practice, and we're looking for him!" Helga frowned.

"Oh, you just missed the Skipper. He's having lunch with his inspiration!" Arnold's grandmother said.

"Huh?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow, confused.

Gerald turned. "She means Arnold went with his grandfather out to lunch."

"I'm sure he'll be back to sail with you, though." Arnold's grandmother sighed. "Until then, would you like to come in?"

"Eh..." Gerald paused before Helga pushed him out of the way.

"YES!" Helga started to say in excitement... until she noticed everyone looking at her. "Uh, well, that is... yeah, sure. We need to fill up our cooler with water, anyway."

"Gosh, it's ever so wonderful of Arnold's grandmother to invite us into their home. Thank you, Gerald. You have the most greatest ideas, and you're even sweeter than Arnold! Too bad you have Phoebe." Lila smiled. "But oh well. Nobody can blame you guys."

"Yeah, you two are just too cute!" Rhonda smiled.

"Water balloons!" Stinky, Sid and Harold said as Harold held up a couple of unblown balloons as the kids followed Arnold's grandmother in the kitchen.

"Okay, Pheebs, Gerald, you two go and fill up the water cooler." Helga said.

"You want any drinks?" Arnold's grandmother asked.

"Do you have any Yahoos?" Helga asked as she started to go to the fridge and opened it up.

Rhonda, frowning, ran over to Helga as she pushed her out of the way. "Ew! Yahoo Soda, is like, out!"

"Oh come on, Rhonda, who doesn't love Yahoo?" Nadine asked, getting into the fridge.

"Get out of the way!" Helga screamed.

"WATER BALLOONS!" Harold, Stinky and Sid screamed as they started to run towards the faucet where Gerald and Phoebe were down filling up the water cooler.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelped as she and Gerald were pushed down as the water cooler started bouncing around, knocking a leg off as Lila tried to settle the peace.

"I assure you, just calm down..." Lila started.

"SHUT UP, LILA!" Helga and Rhonda yelled as the two started tugging over a few bottles... which started to shake as the four looked at the bottles.

Sure enough, the bottlecaps went off as drink spilled on all four of the standing girls near the fridge.

"Look out!" Gerald said as the big water cooler rolled near an empty side of the wall, making a big hole as it fell out and started bouncing up and down.

"Huh?" Stinky asked as all three turned, Harold accidentally bending the sink up as water started spraying everywhere, causing the three to get squirted in the eyes as the water balloons all fell on Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold's grandmother, who just walked in in shock. Everyone just stood, soaking wet as they looked around at the damages.

* * *

"And then you and your grandfather came home." Gerald said as everyone was now drying themselves with a towel, but the floor was still a bit sticky from the water and drinks, and the sink and table still ruined and the hole was still present on the ground. "The end."

Arnold paused, waiting for the applause that usually followed Gerald's story. He looked around and noticed some glaring faces, if not some indifferent ones. "Is that what happened, Gerald?"

"Yeah, that pretty much wraps it up." Gerald said.

"Uh, excuse me, Gerald, I hate to ruin your moment, but that didn't actually happen." Phoebe frowned. "First of all, while I do find you cute, I doubt anybody else would actually praise you."

"On top of that, you made me an angry bully!" Helga glared.

"...you are an angry bully." Gerald said.

"And why did you have to make us so dang dumb?" Stinky frowned.

"Yeah! That's not what went down at all!" Harold frowned.

"Guys, guys!" Rhonda frowned as she stopped everyone arguing. "Sure, Gerald's story had some... merits, but there were a few holes in it."

"Hey!" Gerald glared.

"More popcorn?" Arnold's grandmother asked, giving Arnold's grandfather the bowl.

"Thanks." Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"If you want to know what REALLY happened... I have the true facts right here!" Rhonda smirked.

"You, Lloyd? Please!" Helga frowned.

"No, no, no. I'm curious." Arnold said, turning to Rhonda. "What did happen here, Rhonda?"

"Well, I suppose if I have to tell you the story, I must." Rhonda said as she sat up. "Pay attention boys and girls, you may actually learn something."

Everyone turned their attention to Rhonda, as she was ready to tell her version of what went down.

* * *

And Gerald's story is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
